


Mit Sauerkraut und Würstchen

by zungenleid



Category: Tatort
Genre: Döner-AU, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cenk und Uwe beginnen nach den Ereignissen von Folge 6 ein gemeinsames Leben. Achtung mögliche Spoiler!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mit Sauerkraut und Würstchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamelientee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelientee/gifts).



> geschrieben für die Sommerchallenge von 120_minuten.livejournal.com 
> 
> gewidmet kamelientee (ernsthaft, diese Fic ist von vorne bis hinten ihr Baby) 
> 
> Ich nehme mir einige Freiheiten mit der Handlung von Folge 6 (die ja auch einfach nur kompletter Bullshit war) und genau deshalb ist das hier ein AU.

„Du hast eine Dönerbude gekauft.“

„Das heißt Schnellrestaurant, du Arschloch. Und ja, ich hab eins gekauft.“

Es gibt so viele dumme Sprüche, die Uwe jetzt reißen könnte. Die Auswahl erschlägt ihn ein bisschen, sodass er langsam in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurücksinkt und Cenk, der vor ihm auf dem unbequemen Besuchersessel hockt, vollkommen verdattert anstarrt.

„Du hasst Döner“, sagt Uwe schließlich lahm und tut so, als würde es ihn überhaupt nicht freuen, dass Cenk anfängt zu lachen.

„Dann gewöhn ich mich eben dran.“

„Hm. Und warum kommst du her und erzählst mir das?“

Das Grinsen wird breiter und Uwes Narbe beginnt zu kribbeln. Ihm sollte es wahrscheinlich zu denken geben, dass er und Cenk noch nie so offen miteinander geredet haben, wie nach der Kugel, die er ihm in den Arm geschossen hat, doch er verschiebt das auf später.

„Bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so?“ Cenk rollt mit den Augen und zeigt in Uwes halb leer geräumtem Büro umher. „Du hast doch auch die Schnauze voll von all dem Mist hier.“

„Was soll das heißen?“

Cenks Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich leicht und wird deutlich zu wissend für Uwes Geschmack. Kugel und Offenheit hin oder her, es gibt ein paar Dinge, die er gern für sich behalten würde und von seiner Versetzung in die Verwaltung wissen bisher nur sein Chef und er.

Cenk kann unmöglich darauf anspielen.

„Du lässt dich in die Verwaltung versetzen“, sagt Cenk natürlich prompt und Uwe klappt der Mund auf.

„Woher zum Teufel willst du das denn wissen, du Arsch?“, faucht er, doch er merkt im selben Moment, dass er Cenk auf den Leim gegangen ist.

„Stimmt also tatsächlich, hm?", sagt der voller Triumph. "Ich hab nämlich nur Gerüchte gehört.“

Manchmal hasst er diesen Kerl so sehr, dass es ihm beinah körperlich wehtut, doch bevor er Cenk eine runterhauen kann, verschränkt er die Arme vor der Brust und schaut angestrengt auf die rosablühende Zimmerpflanze.

„Was geht dich das an?“, mault er.

„Na, ist doch logisch.“ Cenk breitet die Arme aus und zeigt ihm sein schönstes Lächeln, als wolle er ihm den besten Staubsauger der Welt verkaufen. „Du hast dann geregelte Arbeitszeiten. Kannst mir dann ja locker beim Umzug helfen.“

„Vergiss es“, sagt Uwe wie aus der Pistole geschossen, doch Cenk steht bloß auf und verlässt lachend das Büro.

„Vergiss es!!!!“

 

Er hilft ihm natürlich trotzdem bei der Einrichtung des Ladens, weil Uwe entgegen Cenks‘ Meinung kein Arsch ist. Es macht ihm natürlich keinen Spaß und es ist ein verdammter Knochenjob vor allem, weil Cenk darauf besteht vom Verputzen der Wände bis zum Anschließen des Wasserhahns alles selbst zu machen.

Uwe gibt es nicht gern zu, doch dass er sich jeden Abend vollkommen auspowert, während er Tapeten anklebt und Stühle von Ikea zusammenschraubt, hilft ihm bei der Umstellung auf seinen neuen Bürojob.

An den ersten zwei Abenden lag er nämlich noch stundenlang voller Unruhe im Bett und hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit all dieser Zeit, die ihm ab Punkt 17 Uhr zur Verfügung steht, anfangen sollte. Das sagt er Cenk natürlich nicht, er hat sowieso keine Zeit dafür zwischen dem Schrubben des Kühlhauses („Du verträgst die Kälte eh viel besser als ich.“- „Rassist!“) und dem Umstellen der Tische in diese und jene Ecke.

Es dauert fast einen Monat, bis sie komplett fertig sind. Uwe fragt sich zwischenzeitlich, warum Cenk nicht noch mehr Leute anheuert, bis ihm auffällt, dass Cenk außer ihm niemanden hat. Als Polizist Freunde zu finden ist schwer genug, und als VE ist es beinah vollkommen unmöglich.

Uwe weiß, dass der Kauf dieser blöden Dönerbude wahrscheinlich mehr bedeutet, als dass Cenk plötzlich sein Herz für Türkenklischees entdeckt hat, doch ihm war bisher nicht klar, wie viel mehr.

Für Cenk ist das hier ein Neuanafang, fernab von all dem, was ihn bisher von einem halbwegs glücklichen Leben abgehalten hat – die Polizei, das LKA, sämtliche kriminellen Machenschaften in und um Hamburg herum gehören für ihn der Vergangenheit an.

Für einen kurzen Moment fragt sich Uwe, warum er sich nicht selbst zu dieser Liste hinzuzählen muss, er hat Cenk schließlich oft genug in die heikelsten Situationen gebracht. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund hat Cenk beschlossen, ihn in sein neues Leben als glücklicher Dönerverkäufer mitzunehmen und einem geschenkten Türken schaut man nicht ins Maul, denkt Uwe.

Grinsend stoßen er und Cenk mit billigem Bier aus kleinen dunklen Flaschen an und betrachten voller Stolz ihr Werk – eine mittelmäßig schicke Dönerbude im Herzen von Hamburg.

„Weiß dein Vater eigentlich, was du hier treibst?“, fragt Uwe nach ein paar Minuten (vielleicht ist er doch ein Arschloch. Zumindest ein bisschen). Er will Cenks Hochstimmung nicht ruinieren, doch er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass dessen schachspielender, deutschsprechender, als Arzt praktizierender Vater besonders erbaut ist, wenn er hört, dass sein Sohn jetzt in einer Dönerbude arbeitet.

Normalerweise würde Cenk die Stirn runzeln und Uwe mit einem finsteren Blick bedenken, so als wolle er ihn fragen, wie er es wagen könne, Cenks Eltern zur Sprache zu bringen, das gehe ihn schließlich überhaupt nichts an.

Doch diesmal nimmt Cenk nur einen Schluck von seinem Bier und zwinkert Uwe verschwörerisch zu.

Einen kurzen Moment lang hat Uwe die Befürchtung, dass Cenk ihm sagen wird, dass er seinem Vater davon nichts erzählt hat, gefolgt von Schreckensvisionen von urplötzlichen Anrufen von Batu senior, der Uwe Fragen stellen wird, darüber, was Cenk macht und Uwe am Telefon nur herum stottern wird.

Dann fallen ihm drei Dinge ein.

Erstens kann er eigentlich ganz gut lügen.

Zweitens ist es mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass Cenks Vater ausgerechnet ihn anrufen würde.

Und drittens sagt Cenk: „Mein Vater will, dass es mir gut geht.“

„Hm“, sagt Uwe. Zu mehr ist er nach seinen seltsamen Gedankenspielen noch nicht in der Lage. Cenk wirft ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu und zuckt dann die Schultern.

„Zur Not mit Sauerkraut und Würstchen“, sagt er leise, hält Uwes Blick fest, und Uwe hat das Gefühl, dass er gerade etwas nicht so ganz mitbekommen hat. Cenk erwartet eine Reaktion von ihm, soviel ist klar, also räuspert er sich hastig und zeigt in der Dönerbude umher.

„Geht’s… geht’s dir denn gut?“

Cenk wartet einen Moment und schüttelt dann mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln den Kopf.  
„Weiß ich doch jetzt noch nicht, Alter“, antwortet er. „Hab ja noch keinen einzigen Döner verkauft.“

 

Mitten in der Nacht fährt Uwe aus dem Schlaf und starrt mit klopfendem Herzen auf die grünen Zahlen auf seinem Funkwecker.  
„Heilige Scheiße“, denkt er, beinah panisch. „Er hat mich angemacht. Cenk hat mich angemacht.“

 

Es dauert trotzdem noch ganze vier Monate, ehe Uwe es schafft, Cenk klarzumachen, dass er ihn verstanden hat. Früher wäre das leichter gewesen, da wusste er nämlich genau, wo er bei Cenk ansetzen musste, um zu bekommen, was er wollte.

Doch der neue Cenk, der trotz (oder gerade wegen?) Dönerverkäufen, so fröhlich ist, gibt ihm Rätsel auf. Wahrscheinlich spricht es nicht gerade für Uwe, dass er mit einem wütenden, ständig unter Spannung stehenden Menschen besser klargekommen ist, als mit diesem lächelnden, entspannten Mann, der eine Schürze mit Soßenflecken trägt.

Nicht, dass er nicht immer noch wütend werden kann, doch grundsätzlich ist Cenk ruhiger und… glücklicher geworden.

So oder so, als Uwe ihm eines Abends nach Ladenschluss langsam näher kommt und ihn in eine vorsichtige Umarmung schließt, stößt Cenk ihn nicht weg, sondern presst sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn.

Uwe, der die Arme um Cenks Hals geschlungen hat, werden die Knie weich, doch er reißt sich zusammen.

„Mit Sauerkraut und Würstchen“, haucht er und kann sich gerade noch davon abhalten, Cenk sanft in den Hals zu beißen. „Was Besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen, du Arsch?“

„Ich schmeiß doch keine Perlen vor die Säue“, kommt die Antwort, doch mehr als ein entrüstetes Schnauben bringt Uwe nicht mehr heraus, denn da packt Cenk ihn an den Hüften, drückt ihn gegen die Theke und küsst ihm die Seele aus dem Leib.

Wie klischeehaft, denkt Uwe und dann weiß er eine ganze Weile lang nichts mehr.


End file.
